Hide and Seek
by Dream Weaver's Shadow
Summary: This is a D/N story. First Fanfic, but right now I don't care if you flame me or not any more. so R&R. Thankies!!!
1. Hide and Seek

Look, this is my first fanfic and it's really short. If you review and give me ideas to write about, I'll try again.  
  
Daine and Numair were strolling long the edge of the forest. They just came here from the castle where a *very* long meeting about the rest of the immortals. Suddenly, Numair stopped.  
  
"What is it, Numair?' Daine asked.  
  
"Let's play hide and seek"  
  
Daine looked at him weird. "Why in the name of the Goddess would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Oh come on. Tell me."  
  
"Because I just want to"  
  
Daine put her hands on her hips. "Now you are acting like a five year old."  
  
He just answered by coming up close and put his arms around her. She just looked him. He leaned down and teasingly kissed her. Then pulled away. She shuddered pleasantly.  
  
"You still never told me why you would what to play hide and seek."  
  
"I am." He kissed her again. Pulled back, and came in again, only more passionately. " Play hid and seek with me." Daine just raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want me to act really really bad?"  
  
Again she shivered and nodded.  
  
He leaned down and whispered seductively, "Then run."  
  
She laughed and started to run into the forest. 


	2. Meeting Alanna

Couple of hours later, Numair and Daine finally came out of the forest. Their clothes were a little ripped and Numair's hair had fallen out of his ponytail. They were just heading over to their home when Alanna rode over to them.  
  
"There you two are. I was looking all over for you. Jon needs you back over there. By the way, why are you guy so dirty?" Alanna asked. Daine looked down and blushed. Numair put his arms around her shoulders and replied; "I was just showing Daine here a thing or two on how to track a person in a forest. We just got a little messy during the process."  
  
Alanna smirked. "I see. Well, head over to the castle soon. Jon sounded worried."  
  
"Sure thing," Numair said, "We'll be there in about an hour. Come on Daine. Let's not keep the King waiting." He started to pull her towards home.  
  
When they got home, Daine leaned on the door and sighed.  
  
"I wonder what the king wants?" Numair wondered.  
  
"I have no idea. We just saw him. But since you gave us an hour to clean up, I taking a shower." Daine started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
Numair stopped her and asked, "Can I join you?" and gave her a pleading look.  
  
Daine sighed again. "You know, some people need a break now and then."  
  
"But you just had a half hour of a break."  
  
"Numair…"  
  
"Please," whined the 30-year-old mage.  
  
"Will you stop for a bit after this?"  
  
He nodded excitedly  
  
"Fine," she said in defeat.  
  
"Yay!" cried Numair and lifted her up in her arms and proceeded to carry her to the bathroom  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, I know they're short but I'll try to make a point to the story soon (hopefully) Review please! 


	3. The Mission

Hey peoples. I've been lkooking at other fanfics to see how to improve mine and I noticed I never put in a disclaimer. Shame on me *slaps hand* Well, I'm gonna put one in now. Authors note at the end.  
  
Disclaimer- All the characters and places are not mine; They are The Great Goddess's Tamora Pierce.  
  
"Where are they?" Jon asked restlessly. "You said they would be here in an hour."  
  
"Well, may be an animal needed Daine and Numair waited with her like always. They're be here soon." Alanna answered. As soon as she said that Daine burst into the room with Numair at her heels.  
  
"Sorry we're late," The Wildmage panted.  
  
"Ah, well. At least you two are here," The king said rubbing his hands together. "Now we can get started."  
  
They sat down at the table. Alanna poured them all fruit juice. When they were comfortable, Numair asked, "Why do you need us? You could have told us to stay longer after the meeting eariler."  
  
Jon looked at him. "Well I was going to send Alanna but something else came up. You two are better for the job anyway. Lately there are reports that large groups of animals attacking the people. We think someone brainwashed them."  
  
Daine and Numair looked at each other in shock. Numair asked after a couple of seconds, "What fief?"  
  
Alanna looked up. "Trebond."  
  
"Then why aren't you going?" Daine wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm needed down south about something we can't talk about right now."  
  
They settled into an uncomfortable silence. After a while the king cleared his thorat and asked, " So will you go? I want to stop this before it goes too far. If you don't go.."  
  
Daine stood up. " Of course we will. I also want to know what's going on. We do we pack?"  
  
Jon grinned pleased "You ocan leave tomorrow morning. Since clould went with the riders, I'll give you two other horse for your journey. Oh, I do not think it will be wise for Kitten to come this time."  
  
Numair stood up also. " We'll star packing now. Come on, Magelet."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Well, how was it? I got some question for you people. How many years younger is Daine to Numair? How old is Coram? and is Coram married to Geogre's sister? thanks. Review and tell what you think. 


End file.
